


Drabble: Deny Me

by SinningPlumpPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [7]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound, Begging, Canon Nonbinary Character, Edging, Nonbinary Character, Orgasm Denial, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningPlumpPrincess/pseuds/SinningPlumpPrincess
Summary: Someone wanted AMAB Bloodhound getting edged by Mirage. Voila.





	Drabble: Deny Me

To be fair, Elliott normally was the one underneath, pushed to the edge time and time again. Sobbing, begging for release. So maybe, maybe he was allowed to feel this cocky seeing the hunter under him with tears welling in their eyes and a sob threatening to escape their throat.

Bloodhound looks a mess, fingers fisting into the sheets beneath them and eyes wide open as they stare at the ceiling, unfocused. Their full lips are parted, panting heavily as their chest heaves.

Elliott has to stop himself from groaning, wanting more than anything to seal his mouth over their rosy nipples. The gold pierced through them is far too tempting at times.

His wrist twists expertly just to hear them whimper. Their cock is hard and has been drooling for quite some time with pre-cum. Their hard flesh is slick with a soft smelling oil that coats Elliott’s palm. Fit between their spread legs as his other hand rests on their abdomen and slides down to their hip and thigh. 

Petting over them to soothe them, as well as to push down their hips when they thrust them up desperately into his palm as he teases the head of their dick. Gently smoothing his thumb over it and thumbing at the slit just to see more clear pre-cum slip from them with a jerk of their cock.

“Please- ple-ease Elliott, I cannot- ah…I cannot take much more-” They practically plead with him, head tossed to the side and long hair following. Elliott bites his lip to stop from grinning as they whimper.

“Well, since you said please, babe,” He murmurs, trailing off as his hand begins to firmly grip them. Jerking them off as they release a loud cry, hips pushing upwards and fucking into his palm by the time he’s just forming a fist for them to fuck.

They’re a stream of pleas, eyes tear-filled, lips constantly moving in begs and they are so close, so very close and-

“But, you can beg better than that.” He finishes after a moment before they can let out a cry of anguish as his hand moves from their poor, swollen cock and instead uses his hand to push down their hips to keep them still. Even as they pathetically roll their hips into nothing with a cry.

Oh, maybe Elliott is a bastard, maybe so. But, the punishment he’ll receive after this will be all the more sweet.

Bloodhound just has to learn patience is all.


End file.
